A portable electronic device can be constructed using any suitable approach. For example, a “bucket” type approach can be used in which a first housing component serves as a bucket into which electronic device components are placed, and a second housing component serves as a cover for the bucket. This arrangement secures the electronic device components between the first and second housing components. As a variation of this, some or all of the electronic device components can be assembled into the cover for the bucket, and the cover can subsequently be rotated into the bucket to close the device.
Other known portable electronic devices can be constructed by inserting components into a hollow housing element. For example, an electronic device can be constructed using a tubular structure (e.g., a flattened tube or a hollow rectangular tube) into which electronic device components can be inserted. The electronic device components can be inserted into the tubular structure from one or both ends, and connected within the structure. For example, one or more circuits inserted from opposite ends of the tubular structure can be connected through an opening for a window in the structure. The structure can be capped at one or both ends to ensure that the components remain fixed within the tubular structure, and to provide interface components (e.g., connectors, buttons, or ports) for the device.